


Marvel Ficlets and One Shots

by AvengingHobbits



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid!Fic, Tags to be added as I go, kid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingHobbits/pseuds/AvengingHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scattershot series of Marvel ficlets and one shots I may or may not update regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Ficlets and One Shots

"Hey!"

 

Bruce tensed up, turning around at the sound of the new voice. Standing behind him, a cocky raised eyebrow dominating his face, was a rather short kid with brown hair. He’d seen him several times before, usually hanging around the playground with a clutch of considerably cooler looking kids, always confident and secure.

 

"Um-uh, yes? What do you need?" Bruce replied meekly, pushing his glasses up his face slightly and taking a step back, fearing the worst. He wasn’t naive. Ever since he’d moved into town, Bruce had been a frequent target of many a school bully, usually because of his incredibly introverted and shy nature, if not for his well known status as ‘the new nerd’.

 

The cocky kid took a step forwards, pointing to the large book that Bruce now clutched tightly. "I saw you reading that book," he said, pointing directly at it. "You like science?"

 

Bruce looked down at the book self consciously, before nodding slightly. “Um, yeah, yeah I do.” Bruce already felt himself tense up, half expecting the characteristic howl of laughter followed by some sort of insult that he usually received at his admission.

 

However, there was simply a slight sound of approval, followed by the brown haired kid smirking. “Really? That’s awesome. What is it about? Quantum physics?”

 

Bruce blinked, eyeing the book again. “Erm, yeah, it is. String theory actually.”

 

The other kid nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I figured. Pym did a lot of great writing in that area.”

Bruce scrunched up his eyebrows. “You know who Hank Pym is?” He hadn’t expected this turn of events in the slightest.

 

The other kid nodded. "Oh sure I do! I’ve got all his books. I love his work on particle physics too."

 

"And the Colum Barrier!" Bruce added, finding himself beside himself with the joy of finally finding a shared interest with someone else in the school.

 

"Totally! And what about that theory of those shrinking particles? Like, can you imagine if those actually worked?!"

 

"And what about his work with Dr. Richards?! It’d change the world!" Bruce replied, now smiling fully.

 

"Oh yeah!" The other kid nodded, before pausing a moment, and extending an open hand. “My name’s Tony by the way. Tony Stark.”

 

Bruce looked down at the open hand, blinking in brief confusion before awkwardly shaking it in return. "I’m Bruce. Bruce Banner."

 

Tony gave Bruce another confident grin. “Banner. I like it.”


End file.
